


Secrets are hard.

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hiding their relationship for 3 months, a sudden moment reveals the secret, but was it the best idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are hard.

**Author's Note:**

> E for language, and sex scenes.

I lay in the bed with Harry, my hand draped lazily over his chest, rising and falling with his contented breathing. His head tilted down towards mine slightly as he nuzzled into me. I heard the front door of the flat opening and then a soft tap on my door.   
“(Y/N), eh.. there's a guy at the door called Paul? He's looking for you.”  
I leapt out of bed and raced to the door. Before turning back to Harry quickly.  
“You better get rid of that hard-on right about now sir.”  
Now my friends and flatmates were about to find out about my secret friends. They didn't even now about Harry despite the fact we'd been dating for 3 months. We'd kept it hidden and secret from the world, even our parents didn't know. I yanked open my bedroom door and stormed to the front door, greeted by Paul the body guard for my famous friends.   
“Howdy Paul! Do you need to do a sweep of the flat or..?”  
“No, it's alright I'm just gonna hang around for this party. Keep a eye you know!”   
He winked at me and I giggled as the sound of four muttering boys travelled from behind him.  
“Oi, let us in now!” “Aye mate I wanna see my favourite girl!” “HELLO (Y/N)!!!” “Can you heeeear us?!”  
Paul moved into the space while my two flat mates (Y/F/N1) (Y/F/N2) stood in awe at the four boys running into the flat and throwing themselves on me. I shoved them off playfully and gestured towards my bedroom where Harry was waiting. As far the boys new he was just helping me settle in to the new place, little did they know. I turned to my friends in an attempt to explain and ended up filling them in on the whole deal. I'd met Harry at a university party – he'd gone with one of his friends from home and we'd hit it off. I didn't actually know who One Direction were at the time, which seemed to annoy him a little bit. They sat stunned staring into the bedroom every so often to make sure it was real.  
“So.. that's the whole story. And they wanted to come over and join us for the flat warming.. Is that okay..?”  
“YES, yes.. I.. It's fine yeah..”  
They exchanged glances of disbelief but began to shake it off when they were introduced and the drink began to flow.  
At around 9pm people began to arrive and I instantly tensed up. We hadn't invited a huge amount of people, but it only took one person to tell everyone One Direction were here and who knows what could happen. I felt strong hands holding my shaking arms as Harry lowered his lips to my ears.  
“Don't worry babe, I'm here, it's gonna be fine okay..?”  
I turned to face him. His face was bright and convincing. I nodded and smiled, a loving smile. Wow, I really loved this boy. 

...

We'd spent the afternoon hanging out in my new flat while my friends had gone out to get to know the area. It was about a week until the boys embarked on their 2013 tour and he would be gone for about 8 months. It wasn't going to be easy for us at all. After only 3 months of hidden romance we were gonna be separated, so we'd decided to spend as much time together as possible. He was helping me hang up posters, but I'd sat on the bed to watch him. His top rode up slightly as he stretched the poster up the wall, revealing the smooth skin on his back and the band at the top of his boxers. He turned to me and saw me staring and biting my lip. My eyes quickly flitted back up to his face but he'd caught me.  
“Like what you see huh?” He popped his hip and winked at me, slowly walking over to me at the bed. I smiled but said nothing, knowing he knew full well I loved what I saw. Every day I loved it more. When he reached me at the bed, he pushed me back and pinned me to the bed by the wrists while managing to straddle me all in one swift movement. I looked into eyes. The perfect shade of emerald green staring into my soul. He could read me and he knew I thought he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. His lips twitched into a smile and he planted a soft kiss on my lips, closing his eyes to absorb the experience. He pulled back slightly but I raised my head to catch him in another kiss, this one harder, with lust. It must have taken him by surprise as he moaned slightly into my mouth.  
“Oh er Harry, doesn't take much for you these days does it..?”  
“Oh shut up!”  
He pulled me in again, releasing my wrists from his hands, bringing me up to a sitting position. I flipped him over so he was beneath me and began to take off my top, slowly rising it up. I watching Harry from below me, his breathing beginning to increase. His eyes were transfixed with awe as I swayed my body throwing my t-shirt across the room and leaning back down to kiss him again. His hands met my sides, melting into my skin as they moved towards my back pulling our bodies closer. I began to rock against him, ever so slightly as his hands found my bra clasp and unhooked it. I pulled back and brought it off my arms throwing it in a similar direction to my forgotten top. I looked down at Harry, his eyes slightly darker now as a bulge began to grow beneath me. He sat forward slightly, enough to take off his own top and then take one of my nipples in his mouth.  
His tongue traced the outline as I dropped my head back slightly continue to rock into his ever-tightening jeans. He nibbled on it slightly and I let out a soft moan, almost a sigh causing him to smile into my chest. Harry pulled back and looked at me before flipping us over again, hands grasping the waistband of my leggings and gently pulling them down my legs and throwing them away again. He returned to my face as I pulled him in for more kisses, his hands fumbling in an attempt at keeping himself up while trying to undo his belt. I assisted him in undoing his belt and buttons and he quickly yanked his jeans off as they disappeared into the room before instantly returning to my mouth. His kisses had grown hot and passionate, to match his darkened eyes and swelling bulge. His hands found my breasts and he teased them slightly while kisses me causing me to moan into a mouth, this time louder and more obscene.   
“That's it baby.. you let it all out.”  
He mouthed into our kiss causing me to thrust my hips every so slightly. But he still noticed. He pulled back from our kiss and examined by body laying on the bed and he knelt between my legs.  
His eyes tracing my body, lingering for a moment on my non removed panties. His eyes flashed up to meet mine with a cheeky grin he winked and pulled off my underwear with his teeth, getting them as far down as possible before pulling the rest of the way with his hands. His breath on my thighs made me quiver. His skin had began to flush pink, his lips growing redder, his pants growing continuously tighter, his erection pushing the material quiet obviously. He looked down at me, taking me in once again. I lay there waiting for him to make his move.   
“fuck..” was all he whispered as he lowered his head between my legs. I could feel him breathing on me, breathing me in maybe.. I wasn't sure.  
“(y/n)..” he sighed eyes flicking up to mine before he open his mouth and licked cleanly along my slit causing me to shiver. Suddenly he attacked me, mouth working hard. His lips locked around me, tongue flicking my clit, but more than that. He tasted me, he ate me. He hummed into me, drummed a tune of sex right to my core. Within minutes I was squealing, as 2 long fingers poked at my opening, sliding in with ease due to the saliva. He instantly crooked them up catching my g-spot and began to pump in and out while keeping a constant rhythm.   
“Oh FUCK!”  
I couldn't hold back the screams any more. Not that it was a problem, Harry loved it when I swore in sex. It really spurred him on, and it showed as he pumped into me faster, adding a third finger into the mix. His mouth didn't stop, licking, sucking, flicking his fingers fucking me fast. I squirmed on the bed, arms clutching at anything I could find, the sheet and Harry's curly hair. I felt him chuckle into me as he noticed my reaction. What a cheeky git..   
“Harry.. Oh my fucking god.. Holy shit..”  
I was so close. I couldn't help but thrust myself into his face, but that spurred him on further and he pushed his fingers in even farther and faster. My chest rising and falling heavily as I gasped for words.  
“Ha.. Ha.. O.. Fu.. I.. I..mm.”  
My orgasm came mid-sentence as I tightened around Harry's digits feeling him sigh at a job well done. He continued for a few moments, riding out my high with me until I couldn't take any more and he pulled away.  
He looked down at me, sweaty and a mess. My hair was stuck to my forehead from thrashing around at his mercy. He flopped down next to me and pulled me in close.  
“Now's its your turn cheeky..” I turned to him and flashed him a grin but he shook his head and gestured to the clock.  
“Not got time babe, the lads'll be here any minute. Besides, you know I'm a giver!” He rocked his head from side to side. What a cocky git. I was about to open my mouth to respond when the front door opened and the girls tapped my door.

…

By 9.40pm people had poured into the flat, more than I could remember inviting but I could feel Harry's eyes on me and I knew I was okay. We had to be as discrete as possible in front of people so we'd decided to try and stay apart as much as possible so I was standing with some work friends who were gushing over the boys.  
“Ooh, they're so cute!”  
“I can't believe you didn't tell us you knew them!”  
“I'm so jealous, ohmygod, you're gonna be like famous now or something too!!”  
I giggled along with them. This was kinda good. I had always been the weird, outcast in life. To have famous friends, I finally felt more accepted. Not that it was about that. I loved these boys, they made me feel like I wasn't alone for the first time in a long time. I could be myself with them without having to worry about what they would think. They didn't judge me, they wanted me to be open with them. It was so refreshing.   
“I doubt I'll be famous, in fact I hardly see them, and they'll be touring soon so.. “  
My mind drifted off and I noticed Harry out of the corner of my eye. He would be gone so soon. For 8 whole months. Yeah we could Skype, but I could go out to see him, I had a job, I was at university and I had a life here, I couldn't abandon to fly half way across the world to be a groupie. It was hard enough to maintain our relationship here.. He was chatting to a friend from uni, they were getting pretty close. His arm resting against the wall behind were she rested. Her eyes transfixed on his, but I could see he wasn't really interested in her. His face was blank, despite the fact he wad smiling. His eyes were empty, he wasn't taking anything she said in. His eyes flickered away slightly scanning the room and I realised he was looking for me. I excused myself from my friends and walked into the kitchen to grab another drink. Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist as I turned around to be met by a friendly face.  
“You left without me..”  
“Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were hitting it off with (Y/F/N3)..”  
I nudged him to show it was in humour and poured a drink.  
“Want one?”   
Harry nodded and I pulled out a can of cider from the fridge as I went to pass him it he pushed me up against the wall into a passionate kiss. I tried to break away but his body was pressed right against mine. His hands ran up and down my sides, before one found itself on my bum and the other holding my wrist above my head. My own attacked his hair straight away pulling at his curls and running circles at his hairline on his neck. Suddenly we heard a gasp from behind us and pulled back quickly.   
“Oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry lad. I didn't .. (y/n)?!”  
“Niall..”  
“Oh man! I did not see that one coming!”  
“Niall shut up and get in will you!!” Harry pulled him into the kitchen closing the door behind him.  
“Look mate you have to keep this to yourself okay.. It's a secret.”  
“Wait? This isn't just a once off? Oh Harry you devil! Nice one as well shes hot!”  
“NIALL!” Me and Harry said in unison. “Will you take this seriously.. Please!?”  
“Ay, okay. Count on me, I'll keep your secret, you love birds!”  
“Okay, get out now..” Harry pulled the door open and pushed Niall towards it.  
“You might wanna carry on your affair somewhere less likely to be filled with people though..” He mumbled as he stumbled out of the room.  
“He's right you know.. We should probably just go back to the party.” I looked at Harry, desperate as I was to spend more time alone with him I knew I was right.  
“Okay..” He pouted at me so I planted a kiss on his lips and he smiled taking my hand and leading me back through the party.   
When we got back he slowly let go of my hand, a desperation to keep a hold of me in some way. The girl he had been taking to had moved onto Liam, obviously ignoring the fact he had a girlfriend and was in fact showing photos of her to people at the party. Suddenly, I was really angry. Why should me and Harry have to keep this a secret.. I know he was doing it for my sake as well as his. He didn't want me to get hate, or abuse in any way. But I didn't care, why couldn't I go around and hold his hand proudly, show pictures of him. I mean, it wasn't like we were really gonna last much of his tour anyway. A 19 year old boy like Harry couldn't last long distance, let alone with someone like me. Something in me must have snapped because I marched right over to him, in a circle of girls as usual and slipped my hand into his. It must have taken him by surprise as he flinched slightly before realising it was me. He looked down at me slightly confused, before seeing the look in my eye. He smiled down at me and planted a soft but loving kiss on my lips in front of everyone. I moved to a sofa and he followed me sitting next to me and putting his arm around me, showing everyone he was mine. People began to mutter but it faded quickly as the party continued. Some girls gave us dirty looks as he pulled me in for a full kiss but I didn't care. I was going to enjoy this while it lasted. We moved around the party together talking to different people. At one point we heard Niall mutter about how pointless his secret keeping was. But it didn't matter, for one night we didn't have to hide our love. We didn't have to share secret looks across the room. Or steal kisses in the bathroom or kitchen when no-one else was around. We could just be us. 

After a couple of hours, we moved to the balcony for some air, leaving the door slightly ajar to air out the room. The wind was pretty cold but so Harry held me close, opening his jacket and letting me slip under it slightly.  
“So.. that’s our big secret our then I guess..”  
He didn't sound completely happy about it.  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah it is... Is.. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I just don't want you to get hurt. My privacy isn't as much an issue as that. I love you too much for you to be abused like that. That's all.”  
“I'll manage. As long as you remind me how pretty I am all the time.”  
I pulled back and stuck my tongue out at him, looking off into the distance of London. He chuckled at me.  
“Oh I will.. Just out of curiosity.. Why did you decide to do it tonight?”  
“I guess. I was just sick of hiding it. I mean, we don't have that much longer left so I wanna enjoy our time together before it's over.”  
“What.. What do you mean before it's over..?”  
He sounded hurt.  
“I mean, you know you're going on tour and.. Well let's be serious here. How long is this gonna last when you're away. A week? A month? Maybe. But not 8. No way. Harry I love you, but.. You're a 19 year old boy an-”  
“A Boy?!”  
“A 19 year old man whatever, you're 19! Theres no way you're gonna last in a long-distance relationship, especially with all those groupies throwing themselves at you. And I wouldn't ask you to give up that life.. I..”  
“Hold on. Are you trying to blame something on me here? Cause I don't understand what your saying?”  
His voice has began to grow hoarse. I could tell he was getting angry.  
“No, I'm not blaming anything on anyone. I'm just simply explaining tha-”  
“What you're saying is that you're so insecure I'm gonna cheat on you. That's what your saying.”  
“This has NOTHING to do with that?! Where the hell did you get that from??”  
“Well, it always comes back to that somehow.. You aren't pretty enough for me. Cause I'm Harry FUCKING Styles. Right..?!”  
His voice was growing louder now. I went to close to door but he stepped in my way, thinking I was going back inside.  
“No, let's finish this. What are you saying? You don't trust me so you just assume we're gonna break up. You don't think I love you? Do you really love me? Are you fucking taking the piss out of me right now (y/n)!?”  
His fists curled and his nostrils flared in anger.  
“Harry will you listen to me instead of fucking shouting in my face please! I'm not saying you're going to cheat on me I'm saying that.. I.. I-”  
“Do you wanna break up?! Before I go? So I'm just a fucking joy-ride to get your jollys until I'm gone and then you'll move on to one of the other fuckers at this party huh!?”  
“Shut the fuck up! How fucking DARE you!?”  
“How DARE I?! Who the fuck do you think you fucking are (y/n)??”  
He was right up in my face now, his cheeks flushed red with anger, his eyes dark, but not like before. Dark with hurt and confusion.  
“Harry. Maybe you should go.”  
“What?”  
“I said, may-”  
“I fucking heard you.”  
He stopped and pulled away from my face. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down before looking at me again. I had turned away from him.  
“Are you breaking up with me?”  
I didn't response. I couldn't look at him.   
“(y/n)? … (Y/N)?”  
He pulled my shoulders round to face him. His eyes had began to glass over as he fought back tears, of pain or anger, I wasn't sure. I didn't say anything and he pushed me back so I hit off the barrier around the balcony.  
“Fuck you.”  
He said to me and pushed his way back into the room and through the front door. I stood for a moment before I realised that the door had still been open the whole time. The whole fight had been broadcast for everyone to hear.   
I ran into the room and through into my bedroom closing the door with a loud bang. I walked to the window and looked down to see Harry outside. He was screaming at the top of his voice while Louis was there with him trying to calm him down. But he was pushing him away, shouting out. I open my window slightly to hear him.  
“FUCKING BITCH!! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE FUCKING IS?! DOES SHE KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM!? I CAN HAVE ANY FUCKING BIRD I WANT!! I DON'T NEED THAT UGLY TWAT! FUCK OFF LOUIS, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, FUCK OFF MATE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO FUCK LEAVE ME ALONE!!”  
I slammed my window shut and threw myself on the bed me and Harry had been on not 7 hours earlier. I cried into my pillow sobs so loud they must have been heard at the party. My heart slowly breaking as the music quietened down at the guests began to leave. In the silence I could just hear Harry outside. He was crying too. He was still shouting about me.  
“Lou.. man.. How the fuck did this happen? I...I... I'm not fucking crying I'm just.. Fuck..I'm going back up there. No I'm going back. MOVE.”  
I hear a thumping in the stairwell and a loud banging at the front door. My flat mate answered and calmly told Harry that he wasn't coming in right now. He could come back tomorrow when he had calmed down and closed the door. I heard him shouting he would sleep on the street if he had to. My bedroom door creaked open as my two flatmates creeped over to my bed and lay next to me. One hugging me tight, the other stroking my hear whispering in between my sobs that everything was going to be fine.

I woke up the next morning to a cup of tea and some toast lain out by my friends. I ignored it and went to my mirror. My eyes were still red and swollen from crying all night. I suddenly had a flash-back to the night, the argument, the hurt, the pain. I ran to the window to look into the street. No sign of Harry, no sign he had ever been there. I checked my phone, no messages or calls. I ran into the main room and looked around, no sign of Harry there. No sign he'd ever even been there. I raced into the kitchen and pulled my friend to face me.  
“Harry? Has he been here?? Did he call? Or come to the door? O-”  
“(y/n) I think you should go back to bed..”  
“What? What is it??”  
“He hasn't been, just go back to bed, he'll call you. Although, if you ask me, the things he was saying.. He's obviously up himself. You can do better than that. Just cause he's a singer in some shit band doesn't mean anything.. He can't treat you like that.. If I was you..”  
I left the kitchen leaving her rambling to herself. I glanced at the door in case he'd left a note but there was nothing. The balcony door was still open, I walked over and looked out onto the street getting a better view than from my window. There were a few beer cans but nothing much. A flash of blue caught my eye and I ran to the door in my dress still left on from last night, down the stairwell and onto the street. I grabbed the fabric from the ground. It was Harry's jumper. He must have taken it off last night for some reason. I brought it up to my face. It smelled like him. My eyes began to well up when I remember everything I'd said last night. If I'd just kept my mouth shut everything would have been fine.. Why couldn't I just.. Go back in time. I began to openly weep into his jumper my tears soaking through the fine fabric. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my flatmates who pulled me into a hug.  
“How could I say those things to him.. No wonder he was angry.. Did I.. Did I break up with him? What the hell.. how could I do that?! I LOVE him.”  
“Sometimes people are suppose to fall in love but aren't meant to be together..”  
“But.. but.. but that’s not fair..”  
“I know sweetie..”  
They brought me back upstairs and put me into bed with Harry's jumper. They brought me through food and drink throughout the day but I sat with my phone waiting for a call, or a text. Just something to let me know he was there. Nothing. The day past slowly as I anxiously waited. I dragged myself into the shower at the request of my friends, when I came out I put on Harry's sweater. It was still slightly damp with tears but it smelt like him and it was warm. I stood in front of the mirror, my eyes still red in contrast to the blue. I lay on my bed and waited for Harry but still nothing. The days past and I had to go into work. I tried to hold myself with some dignity but by now it was national news. The day we revealed our relationship was the day we broke up. Everyone knew he hadn't contacted me. They knew exactly what we'd fought about. What he'd called me. That I'd ran into the street to collect his jumper. They even knew it was the only thing I wore besides my work outfits, and that I refused for it to be washed in case I lost his smell. By the 21st of February I knew I'd lost it. My chance. Harry was leaving for the tour tomorrow. He'd moved on already and I had to. I left work early complaining of sickness and went straight to bed in my empty flat. I lay on my bed in Harry's jumper smelling him for the last time.. I picked up my phone and wrote out a text to him.  
Don't forget me.  
I sent in and curled into a ball howling out my pain. After an hour or two I rolled over onto my back. It was time. I pulled off his jumper and ran to the balcony throwing it over the edge. It wasn't going to be easy. I was in love with him. In love. His face would be everywhere I went, and people would never let me forget about him. But it was time to move on. He hadn't replied to my text and it that was enough for me to know it was over. I stood at the door of the balcony taking a deep breath before I went to move back to my room to put on some clothes there was a tap at the door. I darted over and stood at the door praying for it to be somebody I knew it couldn't be. Without thinking about my lack of dress I pulled the door open with my eyes shut, desperate for some magic to materialise the only person I wanted to see.  
“I could never forget you.”  
I open my eyes. It was him. Holding the jumper I'd thrown away. His jumper. He pushed into the room and grabbed me into a kiss. Our lips crashing together in passion few people would ever experience in their life. He threw the jumper onto the floor and cradled me in his arms my bare chest pressing against his cold jacket. He pulled back for a brief second, checking the surroundings before returning to the kiss, moving us towards the centre of the room. I pulled back and looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry. I just stood there. I pushed away and looked at him. I was angry. How could be just barge in after the week I'd had and expect this. He saw my hesitation and frowned. Panic set in his face at the rejection he was once again facing.  
“(y/n)..”  
…  
We both paused, a mutual understanding that things weren't going to be the same now. We couldn't take that back. I was so angry at him, and I knew he was angry at me. His eyes began to water but he shook his head as if he was willing himself to hold in the tears.  
“Don't let me do this alone.”  
He said it almost as a whisper. As a prayer for himself, like he didn't even want me to hear, despite the fact his eyes bore into mine with the need of a man in love.  
“I can't work without you. We were meant to.. I think. I think you're the one. I've never felt this way. I haven't been able to get out of bed for the past week. I thought. I thought you didn't love me any more I didn't want to ruin your life. To hurt you and then leave you. But. You text me. I knew it! I knew you still loved me. And baby..” He moved towards me taking my hands in his looking me deep in the eyes “I know I can't take back that night. But neither can you. We can't take back the mistakes we make but we can grow from them. Together..” He stopped and smirked to himself. “God I sound corny right..” I giggled but I didn't smile. I couldn't smile. I felt numb. This was too surreal. Any moment I was going to wake up and it would be the day of the party and none of this would have happened.  
“(y/n) please say something.. I just.. I want to hear your voice.”  
I couldn't, I couldn't speak. All I could do was pull him in for a kiss. A gentle peck on his lips, a good bye. He pushed me back and anger filled his face.  
“NO! No this is not the end you hear me. You LOVE me. And we are going to do this. Why would you text me if you didn't care for me?! Why do you even have this fucking jumper if you don't want me!? (Y/N) please, don't leave me. Don't forget ME, don't forget us! Me and you, we're.. it. Life. I.. God (y/n) come on..”  
Then he started to cry. Really cry. His face broke, the mask cracked everywhere. He fell to the floor, knees cracking off the wooden floor as he grabbed my waist, my knees anything he could.  
“Don't make me be alone again.. “  
It was then I realised, he really did love me. His reaction, his raw emotion. It was real. I still couldn't speak to I knelt down with him and pulled him into a hug. I held him close to me rocking him gently.  
“I can't go on without you.. Don't make me life this without you..”  
He gripped me tightly, so tightly I had red marks on my bare skin from his grasp. His crying began to fade and his body relaxed into me as he began to realise I couldn't let him go.  
“There was a reason you held onto my jumper.. you wanted to hold onto me.. You love me (y/n).”  
“.. and you love me Harry Styles.”  
“I do. I do. I do. I do. And I always will.”  
We lay on the floor together for what felt like hours. Just accepting everything that had happened. Waiting to be able to get up and move on. The next 8 months wouldn't be easy. They couldn't be. But we would be together in mind and that counted for something, even if we weren't together in person. We genuinely loved each other and we were sure as hell going to try everything to hold onto each other. How could I be so stupid to think that was it.. Love would find a way to keep us together, because we were meant to be. After a few hours he finally spoke.  
“(Y/N)..?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You're still half naked..”  
I giggled at looked up at him. This was the Harry I knew. We were back. He looked into my eyes and pulled me close for a kiss while tracing my bare back with his hands. I glanced at the clock.  
“Well.. We have about thirty minutes before the girls will be back..”  
“Thats enough time, you know me (y/n) I'm a giver!”  
He rolled over and pulled me onto him raising his head for a explosive kiss, he smirked into it knowing full well he wasn't going to be getting rid of me now. Nothing was going to tear us apart.


End file.
